


Lila

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Also Lila's Back!, Like There's Two Seconds of Smut, M/M, don't get your hopes up, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Dr. Reid finds an unwelcome visitor in his workplace, but he wonders whether or not he's completely moved on.





	

Reid sat at his desk, almost hidden behind a fortress of books with his glasses on his nose, flipping pages seconds apart like usual. Morgan was rolling back and forth between their cubes, throwing paper balls in order to get him off his groove. The smaller man shook his head and smiled. Typical Morgan behavior to tease him while looking so handsome.  

The office wasn't necessarily bustling. Even Hotch had to excuse himself to get some air, as the lack of tension was making it stuffy. Reid found solace in books, Morgan in teasing Reid, Garcia in her tech nerd things. Everyone had a pass time, but that didn't mean it wasn't underwhelming. Except for Reid, of course. He found anything exciting. Almost.  

"Hi, does anyone know where... Aaron Hotchner is?" An unfamiliar woman's voice piped up from near the doorway. Everyone looked up but Reid, who was sucked into the poetic stylings of Chaucer. 

"Upstairs, third door from the right," he threw a lazy point toward the door. He continued to read, but stopped as soon as he realized Morgan hadn't thrown a paper ball at him in a few minutes. He looked up and felt his head become heavy.  

There stood Lila Archer, the actress, surrounded by security detail in a low cut dress, staring straight at Reid. And Morgan was melting her acrylic nails with his intense, angry gaze.  

"Oh..." Reid slowly stood, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. His hair fell into his face and he pushed it away, almost in shock. "Hi..." 

"Hello, Dr. Reid," she gave him a wide, cherry lip gloss smile. "Been awhile." 

It had. Almost ten years since he'd last seen her. The last time he'd seen her, he was a geek with slicked back hair and awkward posture with clashing clothing choices. Since then, he'd gotten kidnapped a few times, shot several times, gotten a drug addiction, overcame a drug addiction. His life had been at stake, and he hadn't had much time for relationships. Except for one. With a man. The man beside Reid that was currently looking on with contempt at the woman in front of him. 

"Yes, I suppose it has." He could tell she had her sights on him. He could admit, he looked better than he did before so he didn't blame her. His voice hadn't changed much, but one gets a bit of a makeover after staring death in the face several times a year. Her pupils were dilated, he could see them grow in her gray-blue eyes from all the way across the room, and her body was practically dripping with serotonin. Reid smiled to himself. It was fun being the one people wanted. And besides, the only way he considered himself at such a high standard was because of Morgan. 

"Could you show me where Agent Hotchner's office is?" She asked. 

"I just told you," he spoke, trying his best not to sound as irritated and uncomfortable as he really was. Morgan looked at him worriedly. He pointed again. "Right there." 

"Oh... okay," she nodded awkwardly. The security guards helped her up the stairs. She looked back at Reid, but he was back in his seat, reading with tense shoulders.  

"Pretty boy," Morgan whispered. "Are you okay?" 

"Filing room in five minutes," he mumbled back, placing his glasses on the table and walking the opposite direction from Lila and her team. Morgan stood as well and smiled tightly at the blonde girl as she disappeared into the office. 

Morgan walked into the dark room, "Reid?" 

The door closed behind him, and he heard the click of the lock. For a moment he was confused until he felt himself being pushed against the wall, a warm body against his and a wet mouth on his neck. He felt the stubble scraping against his skin and let his head fall back.  

"Pretty boy--" 

"You don't have to worry." Hot breath misted across the valleys and peaks of his collarbones and he sighed. "She's nothing to me. Don't worry about her, Derek." 

"I know, I just---uh, I can't talk when you're sucking on my neck like that," Morgan sighed out, gripping the back of Reid's head and pushing him closer. 

"Then don't." 

They had made a promise to the team not to do anything too intense at work. So they just kissed and touched for awhile, letting the tension from the unwanted visitor dissipate, before turning the lights on and making sure everyone looked presentable before leaving the room. Morgan went to the bathroom to fix himself while Reid went to his desk and read until he was in the clear. 

Eventually, Hotch and Lila emerged from his office and he dismissed her to leave. Even Hotch looked like he needed to go home early. Her detail was on her heels, but she slipped by them and placed a piece of paper on his desk. He shook his head and tried to push it back into her hand, but she closed his hand around it. He felt repulsed just being touched by her.  

There was a time when he liked her. Like, a lot. He'd slipped his own number into her pocket while she was distracted by the paparazzi the last time they saw each other. Subtle magic, since girls liked magic. He was hopeful that she'd call when on the jet, or maybe when he got home. But she never did. He bought every magazine with her face on it, thinking she'd talk about him or hint that she missed him, but he could only collect so many covers of her with other men before he couldn't handle it anymore. Besides, he quickly realized who he really wanted to spend his life with; as many times that he'd run into Morgan's arms, he should have known awhile ago.  

But anyway. There was no room in his heart or mind for her anymore. He had a new life, a new face, a new lover. Everything was fine.  

As soon as she turned away, he threw the paper in the desk drawer he had reserved for all the magazines he bought. He was planning, Morgan could see it in his eyes as he placed his glasses on his nose and stiffly turned to his computer. The mischief of an MIT graduate was never a good one.  

\-- 

Across the country, Lila Archer reached her condo in California with a heavy heart. She was empty handed; no Dr. Reid, no love interest to busy her time with. No one would ever make her feel as safe as he did. She missed seeing him in mismatching sweats, dripping wet and stumbling over himself to get to her. Now, he was cold but mysterious. Sexy.  He'd certainly made a name for himself; he'd really grown into his gun.  

She pulled her keys from her purse but a package at her doorstep caught her eye. She stooped to grab it and saw the penmanship of the one who had left his phone number in her pocket all those years ago. Lila rushed into her apartment, throwing her things everywhere and throwing herself into her bed. She ripped open the pink paper, taking out what seemed to be a stack of magazines. She flipped through them. The front page showed her throughout the years with various men, holding hands, smiling at them like she'd smiled at Reid. She sighed. They'd all been replacements for him.  

Obviously she'd hurt his feelings. She'd hurt the feelings of the one man she loved. Lila threw the magazines across the room, but noticed a few pieces of paper nestled in the paper she'd ripped.  

There was a picture of Dr. Reid and another man that had been glaring at her earlier; Dr. Reid was nestled into his neck, while the other man kissed his head. She felt the tears welling up. Had she misinterpreted? She flipped the picture over and saw the phone number she'd given Reid earlier paperclipped to the back with a note etched onto the photo: 

 

 _John Wooden once said that "talent is God-given. Be humble. Fame is man-given. Be grateful. Conceit is self-given. Be careful."_  
 

 _Find someone and keep them, Lila. No matter how unfit or exotic they may seem to you. You may be surprised._  

 

_-Dr. Spencer Reid, PhD_


End file.
